Take Me There
by dftreaper
Summary: A fluffy Jim/Bones to the song "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts.


_**There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there**_

Bones chuckled, hearing the old 21st century song roll from the speakers. The soft vocals and sweet music were completed by the sound of the shower running in the background. Leonard sighed, humming along to the tune. It was one of his favourites. __

_**Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out**_

"_Jim. Jim, look at me, please." Leonard buried his nose in Jim's hair, palms settling over his cheekbones. His fingers tickled the hair on the back of Jim's neck, and he pressed kisses to the top of the smaller man's head. He felt tentative arms wind around his waist, squeezing firmly. _

_Jim looked up, eyes bright. "Tell me about them?" Leonard asked softly. _

_Jim swallowed hard before answering.__****_

I wanna know everything about you, then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid

_Leonard thought about the dusty roads of Iowa he's only seen once, and wondered if he could stand to live there his whole life. He thinks about the bike he knows Jim abandoned, partly because he had to move on, to the academy, partly to convince himself to stop running. Leonard asked him, once, how it felt to be looking straight ahead, nothing but the sandy Iowa expanse as far as you could see. _

_Jim told him, bit by bit, that it was like looking at your life, seeing all of the nothing you've accomplished, the dust rising around your feet, the disappointment of everyone who thinks you're walking the wrong way. __**  
**_

_**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there**_

_When Leonard had told Jim that he had the bluest eyes he's ever seen, Jim laughed. Jim smiled, when Leonard said that they were so beautiful, how much he loved them. _

_Jim grinned coyly, and Leonard caught a flash of nervousness before Jim's hand came up to his brow._

_His voice was sure, too confident when he asked, "Still want me?"_

_Leonard leaned forward, touching his lips to Jim's gently. He let his eyes fall closed, and moved Jim's hand away from his face, and covered his own with it securely._

_Leonard nodded, nose brushing Jim's cheek. _

_**  
Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared, show me where  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights  
Without a care**_

_They're in Iowa, now. It's the second time in Leonard's life he's been here. It's hot, but not as hot as Georgia summers. The evening is cooling the wind, blowing the corn stalks around them teasingly. _

_Leonard knows that this is how Jim spent his nights, looking up at the stars, looking for the ship that was driven by his father, kamikaze-style, on the day of his birth. _

"_First true love," Leonard asks, restating the question Jim asked earlier, teasing grin on his lips. He still smiled when Leonard had answered "Jocelyn," voice all serious pensiveness._

_Jim's hand stretches for Leonard's when he replies honestly, "I've only ever had one." Jim's head lolls to look at him, and Leonard turns, looking at Jim too. __****_

I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads  
Like you did when you were a kid

"_Riverside, Iowa, doesn't have a Main Street." Jim tells him one day. They're in Georgia, this time. Bones looked at him over the little table, pressed his socked foot to Jim's. He set his mug down, leaned back in his chair and picked up a PADD, pretending to read. _

"_When I was a kid," Jim continued softly, "Me and Sam would run down to the river behind the house, trying to see how long it would take someone to notice we were gone."_

_Leonard put his reading down and looked at Jim steadily. His toes rubbed over the arch on Jim's foot._

_**  
What made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is**_

_When Jim was drunk, he'd once told Leonard, "Y'know. I might like to get around, but I'm not a homewrecker. Not on purpose, never." Jim paused to hiccup and look thoughtful. "They all knew that it was only gonna be one night. Never lead 'em on, 's too cruel."_

_The next morning, Leonard asked about it, the Jim Kirk brand of chivalry, he joked. He was serious again, though, when Jim told him the story of "this one time, when I was sixteen…"__****_

I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid

_When Leonard asked Jim why he wanted to become captain so bad, Jim looked at him soberly. He shifted on the floor, crossed his arms._

"_When I look at space, I see something large and infinite and deep. It's black, and cold, and silent. It's being in a sea of nothing, floating in memories I'll never have. I can look out and see what I've always wanted, then look over and see what I'll always have. Up there, even in the command chair, I'm just Jim Kirk. The 'captain' just sounds cool."_

_Leonard swallowed and settled beside Jim on the cold floor of the observation deck. He looked out, and wondered that if he loves Jim long enough, he'll be able to find comfort out here, too. _

_**  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there**_

_Leonard felt Jim's other hand come to rest on the one seated on Leonard's nose. Leonard breathed, trying not to choke up when Jim's lips moved against his tenderly. Leonard's hands kneaded into the muscle of Jim's neck, thumbs stroking the corner of the smooth jaw. _

_His hands moved down, pressing between Jim's shoulder blades. Jim scooted closer, settling on Leonard's lap._

_Jim drops his hands, but Leonard keeps his eyes closed, for now. __****_

Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby

"_The couple wishes to recite their own vows," the minister-Louis?-announced. _

_Leonard looked up at the shiny new band on his finger, glinting silver, his hand clasped in Jim's, his thumbs fiddled with the matching rings, turning the inscriptions up. _Everything, always. Jim.

_Leonard looked up, caught in the blue of Jim's eyes, twinkling deeply. He took in a big, silent breath, and let his mouth curl at the edges._

"_I vow a no-divorce policy. I vow to look at you first thing every morning. I vow everything. And I vow that I want everything. I love you, Jim."_

_**  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid**_

_They're moving in together, finally. The CMO's quarters are now vacant, the captain's now pleasantly full. It was now, organizing and rearranging absently, waiting for Jim to return from the bridge, that Leonard sees the little box for the first time. _

_He looked down at it, plain, unpainted wood, no bigger than his palm. It weighed heavily in his hand, and he sets in on the dresser, where Jim will see it easily. _

_He finishes, blending their things together so effortlessly, looking right. He's stretched on the bed, relaxing, when he hears the door swoosh open. He greets Jim at the edge of the bed with a quick kiss, but the younger man grins. Before he can grouch, even a little, Leonard's pressed to Jim, mouths meeting solidly, wide hands pressed to the side of his neck._

_Leonard pulls away, breathing heavily, to rest his forehead on Jim's. Jim smiled beneath him. He moves away just enough to pull off his yellow captain's shirt._

_Leonard settled on the edge of their bed, and watched Jim pull off his boots._

_He sits up, tossing his shoes away. He looks, and sees the little box._

"_Ah," Jim nodded.__**  
**_

_**I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me, take me, take me there**_

I wanna roll down Main Street  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams  
Take me, take me there

Leonard looks up as the vocals begin to wane, seeing Jim in the doorway. A soft, fond smile rests on his mouth, full lips curling slightly at the corners.

Leonard stands. "Repeat," he directs at the computer, the acoustics fading out.

The song begins again, and Jim takes a step forward. Leonard reaches out a hand. "Dance with me?"


End file.
